Coeur de pirate
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré film, un petit OS sur les "sentiments" de Jack pour Angelica alors qu'ils viennent de se rencontrer


_**Disclaimers : Disney**_

_**Bonsoir à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire écrite dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF : 60 minutes pour un thème, ici c'était « courbe. »**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus d'info, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Cœur de pirate**

Ce qu'il préférait chez elle, c'était son corps.

Tout en elle était volupté, rondeur, sensualité. Il avait toujours détesté les filles plates, trop osseuses, les femmes qui ressemblaient à un garçon manqué et qui, s'habillant comme tel, parvenaient à faire illusion.

Il aimait ses fesses bombées et sa poitrine généreuse, surtout sa poitrine. Des vrais seins de fille dans lesquels il adorait plonger son visage et y glisser son…

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça Jack ? »

Le pirate sourit et se retourna vers elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient autour de son visage et bouclaient sous l'effet de l'humidité.

Des courbes, de la volupté, de la sensualité. Angélica était ainsi depuis ses lèvres pulpeuses jusqu'à ses cuisses au galbe parfait.

Une lueur égrillarde dans le regard, il se pencha vers elle.

« Parce que j'ai très envie de prendre sur ce pont, ici et maintenant. » Souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Les joues d'Angelica se marbrèrent de rouge et cela décupla son désir. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas effaroucher la donzelle, après tout cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il l'avait sortie du couvent dans lequel elle croupissait depuis des années. Et son corps valait bien qu'il diffère quelques-uns de ses fantasmes les plus audacieux. Jack prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira contre lui.

« Mais si tu préfères ma cabine, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. »

La jeune fille sourit et il l'entraina, impatient de gouter à nouveau à ses charmes.

Pressé, Jack referma la porte derrière eux après avoir jeté d'un ton rogue à son second de ne pas les déranger pendant les quatre prochaines heures. Puis, il glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jolie Angelica.

« Jack, soupira-t-elle. Jack et si nous parlions ? »

Contrarié, le pirate recula. Depuis quand les corps parlaient ils ? Et depuis quand fallait-il parler avant de prendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit attendu qu'il en était le découvreur.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ma colombe ? » Se força-t-il à demander de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

Angelica le regarda timidement et Jack maudit intérieurement les sœurs et leurs préceptes.

« Allons trésor, tu n'as pas à être timide, nous n'avons pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre, toi et moi, moi et toi, nous.

- Justement… Jack, je, est ce qu'il y a vraiment un nous ?

- Bien sûr ma colombe ! » S'exclama joyeusement Jack avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Angelica se laissa faire et il referma ses mains sur ses hanches. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se dégagea.

« Mais Jack, est ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le pirate se crispa, il n'avait jamais compris cette obsession qu'avaient les filles pour l'amour autre que celui qui se pratiquait à l'horizontale et à la verticale aussi parfois et aussi assis ou

« Jack ? » Le rappela à l'ordre Angelica.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« Evidemment trésor ! »

Angelica le récompensa d'un nouveau baiser et sa main effleura par inadvertance son entre jambe gonflé. Un sifflement échappa à Jack mais elle poursuivit.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le pirate maitrisa son impatience et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Parce que tu as de beaux cheveux, des oreilles délicieuses, une poitrine à faire se damner des saints

- Jack ! » Protesta Angelica tandis qu'il la déshabillait peu à peu.

Un regard lascif lui répondit et elle sourit à son tour.

« Ce que tu peux être charmant quand tu veux quelque chose.

- C'est toi que je veux mon ange, répondit Jack qui sentait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas convaincre aussi facilement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi j'te mentirais ? »

Angélica ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou à nouveau.

« Dans ce cas, nous ne quitterons pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais ! » Promit Jack, impatient de la posséder.

Les yeux brillants, Angelica se colla contre lui.

« Alors apprend moi Jack.

- Quoi ?

- Les armes, le navire, apprend moi à être comme toi, ainsi toi et moi nous pourrons écumer les océans et nous deviendrons

- Les plus grands pirates de tous les temps ! S'exclama Jack avec une emphase qui devait beaucoup au rhum. Ca me plait ça !

- Oui ! Jack, dis, tu vas m'apprendre ? »

Le pirate sourit et imagina la jeune fille en tenue de combat, son corps engoncé dans un fut et une chemise qui épouseraient ses courbes. Avec une telle beauté, les leçons d'escrime risquaient d'être plus que plaisantes.

« Je t'apprendrai tout !

- Et on écumera les mers !

- Et on écumera les mers ma colombe, mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu te débarrasses de cette robe, j'ai envie de t'apprendre le corps à corps.

- Ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait ? Plaisanta Angelica.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore enseigné toutes les techniques, » rétorqua Jack.

Angelica s'empressa de le satisfaire et il sourit alors qu'elle babillait sur leurs futurs combats.

Ce qui l'attirait aussi chez Angelica c'était son ardeur et sa curiosité… En fait s'il s'était donné la peine d'y penser un peu plus, Jack se serait rendu compte qu'il aimait tout chez Angelica, de ses courbes à son cœur de pirate.


End file.
